No se repetirá la historia
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Silencio ¡El abuelo vino a contar una historia! Silencio ¡Este cuento es mucho más diferente de lo que nos ha contado! Escuchemos atentamente ¡Esto es cada vez más interesante! Vamos, hay galletas ¡Pocas veces trae a su esposa! Silencio ¡El abuelo va a empezar a hablar!


Buenas a todo el mundo, soy Daniela la creadora de la adaptación **Vampyr** y la creadora de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** que se supone que debería haber subido hoy, pero por falta de tiempo no he podido hacer el capitulo y por eso les pido perdón de ante mano, pero prometo que será subido mañana, como recompensa he traído este pequeño One-short que espero les guste, ¡me esmeré mucho en hacerlo! Y para decir de una vez que si no subo un capítulo el día programado lo subiré al siguiente para seguir con el orden de un día **Vampyr** y al otro **6 Romeos 2 Julieta** , que si no los conocen los invito a leerlos, ¡son muy buenos!

 **\- Blablabla-** interacción y diálogos fuera del cuento, con los niños.

 _\- Blablabla-_ interacción y diálogos dentro del cuento.

* * *

 **No se repetirá la historia.**

\- Vamos el abuelo contará una historia- se escuchó el grito de un niño rubio cubierto de tierra y las ropas un poco rotas.

\- Espera Boruto- dice un chico de cabello negro con las ropas en igual condición.

\- Es verdad- una pelinegra con gafas iba atrás de ellos.

\- El anciano no se irá a ningún lado- hablo un peliblanco alcanzando al rubio.

\- El viejo rara vez viene acá con su esposa- dijo el rubio viendo a sus sucios amigos.

\- Pero Boruto debes calmarte, no irá a ningún lado- suspiro un rubio.

\- Sarada, Shikadai, Inojin, Mitsuki- vio a sus amigos- este orfanato mantiene solo, ellos siempre vienen a contar una historia.

\- Lo sabemos Boruto- dijo una morena comiendo una galleta- pero no es necesario correr.

\- Chocho quiero escuchar la historia de hoy- le sonrio el rubio- debe ser interesante.

\- Está bien vamos- habló Sarada suspirando.

Tictac el abuelo sentado está, tictac los niños corriendo van, clic clac la puerta se abre de par en par, tictac el señor sonríe sin igual, clac clic los niños sentados en el suelo están, tictac el abuelo se aclara la garganta ya, clic clac Boruto emocionado esta, tictac el abuelo va a hablar.

\- Hola niños- dijo el anciano de ojos avellana.

\- Hola señor- dijeron todos los niños sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué quieren escuchar hoy?- dijo sonriendo mientras cogía a la niña más pequeña y la sentaba en su pierna.

\- La del monstro del pueblo- dijo Boruto.

\- No- dijo Sarada- la de la guerra con Sunagakure.

\- Para nada- dijo Inojin- la del artista sin rostro.

\- Que problemático- suspiro Shikadai- qué tal la de ese superhéroe.

\- Que tontos- dijo Chocho- debe ser la del inicio de este lugar.

\- Yo creo que debería de ser de ese hombre elástico- dijo Mitsuki sonriendo emocionado.

\- Calma niños- rio el señor- hoy le toca a Himawari.

\- Si- dijo una pequeña pelinegra sonriendo- quiero escuchar la de la búsqueda de una familia.

\- Ya sé de cual hablas- rio fuerte mientras los otros niños se miraban intrigados- a ver por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Qué tal por el inicio del origen de esa persecución?- apareció una señora mayor de ojos color jade- traje galletas.

\- Está bien voy a empezar- dijo llamado la atención de los niños que tenían galletas- hace muchos siglos...

 _"Hace muchos siglos en un imperio muy lejano, reinado por una familia muy importante del lugar. Los Akasuna se hacen llamar, eran los gobernantes de Amegakure. Siempre eran buscados para estar con las familias de otros reinos, pero no en esta generación._

 _Desde el inicio de su gran reinado han estado siendo atendidos por los mayordomos personales de ellos, los Haruno, una familia de casta baja sin ningún medio de ingresos a parte de este. Siempre con su designado Lord o Lady dependiendo el caso, nunca dejaban su trabajo a medias, siempre eran asignados desde el nacimiento a su correspondiente jefe._

 _En este caso la princesa del lugar estaba viendo a su mayordomo prepararle un humeante té. El cabello rosado de él era la característica más obvia de esta familia de mayordomos junto con sus ojos verdes, por generaciones siempre habían tenido esas características. Mientras ella solo una pelirroja de ojos avellana, era la menor de la familia y no tendría la corona dado que su hermano menor era el correspondiente a esto._

 _Ella suspira mientras sigue viendo al pelirrosado que se encontraba con expresión distante y aburrida, era tan guapo. Desde pequeña ella se enamoró de él, siempre junto a ella desde que eran niños, pero al paso del tiempo la felicidad de él fue disminuyendo hasta llegar a esa expresión de odio y aburrimiento._

\- _Sakumo- dijo ella llamando la atención del ojiverde- ¿Qué te pasa?_

\- _Nada mi lady- dijo él sonriendo falsamente- he estado pensando últimamente._

\- _Ya te he dicho que me digas por mi nombre Saori- frunció el ceño- nos conocemos hace mucho para que sigas así._

\- _Lo siento mi lady- le pasó una taza de té- prefiero seguir tratándola así._

\- _Sakumo- sonrio triste- algo te pasa._

\- _Señorita perdón- le dijo viéndola a los ojos- pero sé que no podrá perdonarme._

\- _Claro que lo haré- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo- eres más que un mayordomo para mí._

\- _Claro que no mi lady- dijo este viéndola serio- si me permite me retiraré._

\- _No te preocupes Sakumo- tomo su taza del delicioso té- adelante._

\- _Con permiso lady Saori-hizo una reverencia saliendo por la puerta._

 _Ella suspira pesadamente, él nunca cambiaría en lo que le quedara de vida en ese tiempo del 1800, mira la puerta y niega con la cabeza. Primero se moría a que él cambiara. Mira la hora, era extraño él nunca la dejaba sola a esas horas de la tarde, siempre la acompañaba. Algo tramaba Sakumo Haruno. Rápidamente se levanta de su asiento y se asoma por la ventana._

 _El corazón se le rompe, frente a ella un pelirrosado con ropa de civil salía corriendo fuera del palacio con una maleta, el amor de su vida se iba, escapaba._

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _Estaba cansado, llevaba corriendo más de una hora para poder llegar a tiempo a la estación del tren. No quería seguir viviendo en ese palacio, no quería seguir siendo el estúpido mayordomo de una pelirroja mimada. Estaba cansado de tener que seguir sirviendo en esa familia y a esa tonta niña. Desde pequeños la detestaba, siempre mandándolo a hacer cosas sin sentido y haciendo que se metiera en problemas._

 _Había estado planeando eso desde hacía tanto tiempo, le había dicho a su familia que lo acompañaran, pero ellos solo lo harían en la noche que él escaparía, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Los Haruno habían estado al servicio de la corona por siglos. Pero ya estaban cansados no soportaban más a los Akasuna y sus malos tratos._

 _Había ahorrado por mucho tiempo el dinero suficiente para su tiquete de tren y para el barco, no dejaría que lo encontraran fácil, solo sabrían sus padres de su paradero por medio de cartas. Corría tan rápido como podía, debía llegar rápido antes de que esa loca pelirroja obsesionada con él se diera cuenta de su escape._

 _La estación estaba al frente suyo, su cabellera rosada estaba bañada en sudor, no quería seguir en Amegakure, primero decapitado al ser condenado por traición a la corona, prefería eso que seguir viendo la cara de la berrinchuda princesa. Entregó el boleto y se sentó contra la pared, lo había logrado, lo sabía._

\- _¡Sakumo!- maldita sea esa berrinchuda- ¡Sakumo te ordeno que vuelvas!_

\- _Lo siento lady Saori- dijo este asomándose por la ventana- no pienso volver._

\- _¡No te dejare ir!- advirtió está cogiéndolo de la manga- porque yo…_

\- _No me importa- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo- no me importa lo que te pase lady Saori._

\- _Sakumo- dijo ella impresionada, el tren empezó a moverse- por favor no._

\- _Adiós lady- dijo este sonriendo- tal vez nos volvamos a ver._

\- _Te encontraré- empezó a correr- no me importa cuánto pero lo haré._

\- _Se rendirá mi lady- grito este por la distancia que había logrado el tren- y no quiero que me busque._

\- _Pero- empezó a llorar- te amo._

 _El tren se había alejado de la estación, ella quedó llorando sobre el pavimento del lugar siendo observada por sus súbditos, todos querían a la princesa. No entendían por qué lloraba por la partida de un hombre que se notaba que no pertenecía a la corona. Lloró por horas en ese lugar hasta que su chofer la llevo al castillo._

 _En ese lugar vio lo inimaginable, todos los mayordomos de la familia Haruno habían escapado, todo el personal del castillo estaba revuelto y sin saber qué hacer, siempre se encargaban de eso los pelirrosados. La nobleza se encontraba confundida. Nunca imaginaron que ellos harían algo de esa índole, le sirvieron por siglos._

 _Saori estaba viendo a sus padres desesperados y a su hermano llorando, suspiro y lo supo, traería de vuelta a la familia Haruno aunque le tomara una vida y la otra, no se rendiría. Se acercó a su padre, el rey que se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el salón del té, y a su madre la reina que estaba llorando sobre un sillón antiguo._

\- _Madre, padre- dijo ella llamando la atención de los reyes- ¿qué está pasando?_

\- _La familia Haruno- se acercó su hermano- se ha ido._

\- _¿todos?- vio a su padre._

\- _Si, lo siento- bajó la mirada._

\- _¿Qué pasará ahora?- los vio._

\- _Tendremos que contratar a otros mayordomos- dijo la reina calmándose._

\- _Pero los Haruno han servido por siglos, nadie los supera- vio a sus padres._

\- _Lo se hija- dijo el rey- pero intentar encontrarlos será difícil._

\- _Intentémoslo- vio a su familia decidida._

\- _Eso tomará décadas- dijo el hermano de ella- si no es que siglos._

\- _Hagámoslo- volvió a decir Saori decidida._

\- _Está bien- suspiro el rey- mandaré unas cuantas…_

\- _No- lo interrumpió la princesa._

\- _¿No?- la reina vio a su hija con sus ojos avellana._

\- _Yo los traeré- la pelirroja miró a sus padres._

\- _Eso será imposible- dijo su hermano._

\- _Si no lo hago yo- volteo a ver a su hermano- lo hará un heredero mío._

\- _Pero al casarte perderás el apellido- dijo el rey viendo a su hija._

\- _No lo permitiré- frunció el ceño- todos mis herederos serán de apellido Akasuna._

\- _¿De verdad quieres ir?- la reina se paró frente a su hija._

\- _Si madre- dijo la joven Saori a su madre._

\- _Está bien hija- dijo el rey- no importa cuánto demores, trae de vuelta a los Haruno._

\- _Lo prometo- inclino la cabeza._

 _La joven Saori estaba viendo a sus padres, decidida, no se iba a dar marcha atrás. Traería todos los Haruno que se encontraban en fuga aunque le tomara la vida entera. Sus herederos desde ese momento deberían seguir la persecución que ella inicio por Sakumo."_

\- ¿Qué paso mientras tanto con los Haruno?- preguntó Sarada inmersa en el relato.

\- Me preguntaba lo mismo- concordó Mitsuki viendo a su amiga.

\- Calma niño- el anciano rio por lo bajo viendo a su esposa- ya voy a eso.

 _"Los Haruno habían escapad; se habían encontrado todos frente el puerto para poder atravesar el océano, no dejarían que los Akasuna se dieran la libertad de buscarlos aunque tuvieran que recorrer el mundo entero solo para huir. Ellos fueron por muchos siglos humillados por esa familia de pelirrojos que estaban al poder, siendo atados a uno de ellos prácticamente desde el momento del nacimiento._

 _Se cansaron, les tomo años recaudar el dinero suficiente para escapar, todo lo habían planeado meticulosamente para que ellos no se dieran cuenta. Y ahora estaban en esa embarcación para ir a Konohagakure a hacer sus vidas desde cero._

 _Sakumo veía a sus padres felices, lo habían logrado. Lo había logrado, había llevado a su familia a la libertad después de tanto maldito tiempo. La obligación de servirles a esos idiotas que no se saben ni lavar sus dientes había acabado, ya no tenía que tener que aguantar a la tonta de Saori nunca más, se sentía como en un sueño._

\- _Sakumo- lo llamó su madre._

\- _¿Sí madre?- la vio a los ojos._

\- _¿De verdad querías hacer esto?- lo vio a los ojos seria._

\- _Si madre- sonrio- el sentirme libre es lo mejor._

\- _Me alegro hijo- le sonrio- por un momento pensé que no te gustaría._

\- _¿Por qué no me gustaría?- inclinó la cabeza a un lado._

\- _La princesa Saori y tu parecían cercanos- lo vio sonriendo tristemente- pensé que la querías._

\- _No la quería madre- hizo una mueca- estaba obligado a fingir que me agradara._

\- _¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que nos vamos?- lo vio mientras sonreía._

\- _Quiero hacer una familia- sonrio feliz- ser libre, tener lo que siempre quise._

\- _Hijo- lo vio orgullosa- espero no nos encuentren._

\- _No creo que nos busquen tan lejos- vio a los ojos a su madre- pensarán que nos fuimos a un lugar cercano a Amegakure._

\- _Eso espero- suspiro viendo a su esposo- nunca nos deben encontrar._

\- _Si algún día lo hacen los Haruno escaparan- la vio seguro- la historia se puede repetir madre._

\- _¿Tú crees?- miro desconfiada._

\- _Por supuesto- miro el horizonte- los Haruno progresarán y no volverán a ser solo mayordomos._

\- _Me hace feliz el escuchar eso hijo mío- lo abrazó- espero que eso pase._

\- _Yo también-abrazó a su madre en silencio._

 _El tiempo paso, los Haruno a tierra nueva llegaron y se asentaron, eran libres al fin, nadie sabía que habían escapado de la corona de Amegakure. Eran un completo cero a la izquierda en ese país. Y se sentían felices de ser así, no había opresión, no tenían que ver que se cumpliera todo con cabalidad, no tener que ayudar a la realiza a organizarse, nada. Ahora estaban libres de hacer lo que querían._

 _Las dos familias crearon una pequeña frase que se acoplaba muy bien a lo que ocurría, se volvió una tradición para los Haruno se volvió "No importa cuánto pase, no importa que hagas, siempre que veas una cabeza roja y ojos avellana corre. Puede ser un Akasuna y hay que huir", mientras para los Akasuna esta se volvió "Busca sin descanso, encuentra una melena rosada y ojos verdes. Verifica que es Haruno y tráelo de nuevo a Amegakure, puede ser tu sirviente"._

\- ¿Enserio esas familias decían eso?- preguntó Shikadai con una ceja alzada

\- No precisamente- habló la mujer mayor viendo a los niños- pero si tenían frases de ese tipo.

\- Creo que sería raro si esas fueran las de ellos- suspiró Inojin- no tienen casi lógica.

\- Fue hace muchos años niños- la señora se agacho viéndolos- por favor sigue hablando cariño.

\- De acuerdo- dijo el señor viendo a los niños en frente- a ver…

 _"Los años pasaron, Sakumo encontró el amor de su vida y formó la familia que tanto quería perdurando así el apellido Haruno junto con las características físicas que representaban ese mismo apellido, cada generación adquiría los ojos y el cabello. Pero por el paso del tiempo la tonalidad iba oscureciendo más. El rosado y verde que tenía Sakumo había ido desapareciendo hasta el nacimiento de la última de su línea genealógica._

 _Mientras en el caso de Saori a ella le escogieron un esposo. Ella nunca se volvió a enamorar después de lo que había pasado con su mayordomo. El haberse enamorado de él fue el punto de quiebre a su locura. Ella tuvo hijos y sus hijos a su vez también tuvieron más; ella cumplió su promesa, su apellido perduró los Akasuna aún estaban en el trono pero su línea solo iba a Amegakure de vez en cuando. Todos sabían que debían llevar a los Haruno de vuelta a su país de origen, esa determinación pasó como la herencia más importante a su familia._

 _Al igual que los Haruno estos Akasuna aun conservaban sus características físicas más demarcadas, es decir el cabello rojo con ojos avellana, aunque pasando a tonalidades más oscuras. Hasta que nació él, el mismo color de cabello y ojos los tenía ese joven. Para ser más exacto el último en nacer en su familia."_

\- Esto se está poniendo aburrido- regaño Chocho.

\- Cálmate querida- volvió a decir la dulce señora- ya casi se pondrá interesante.

\- Eso espero- bostezo Boruto- me está dando sueño esa parte.

\- Por favor continúe- dijo tiernamente Himawari.

\- Claro que si jovencita- dijo el señor acariciando el cabello a la pequeña niña.

 _"Los años pasaron, las generaciones pasaban. Los Akasuna perdían cada vez más la esperanza de encontrar a la familia más importante para ellos, querían volver a ver a los pelirrosados, volverlos a tratar aunque no fuera necesariamente como sus sirvientes… pero debían serlos como lo fueron sus antepasados._

 _Mientras los Haruno estaban felices, estaban seguros de eso; los Akasuna se habían rendido después de tantos siglos. Ellos vivían en paz en Konohagakure, nadie sospechaba que habían sido en su pasado familia de mayordomos. Ahora eran como cualquier ser humano común y corriendo solo que con cabello rosado y ojos verdes._

 _Pero no hablemos del pasado, no. Hablemos de los dos últimos jóvenes que han nacido en cada familia que es la razón verdadera de esta pequeña historia; como saben los Akasuna no se han rendido de encontrar a los Haruno, aunque estos no lo crean. Vamos a movernos a Amegakure donde estaba el primo del actual príncipe viendo a su primo ver por la ventana mientras su sirviente les servía el té a ellos._

\- _Sabes- dijo el príncipe- creo que el buscar a los Haruno es una tontería de parte de tu lado de la familia._

\- _Tienes razón Gaara- toma un poco de té- aunque es más duro de creer que tengas ojos diferentes al resto de la familia._

\- _No es mi culpa- toma un poco de su taza de té- culpa a la genética._

\- _La genética nunca antes había dañado nuestro aspecto físico- sonrio de medio lado- ¿Listo para el trono?_

\- _Sasori- lo vio a los ojos- ese debió ser tu trono y lo sabes._

\- _Sabes que no lo deseo- dejo la taza sobre la mesa- quiero ser algo más que un tonto rey._

\- _Y me dejaste el deber a mí- suspiro serio- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer ahora?_

\- _No lo sé- voltea la mirada- tal vez siga con la tradición de ir a buscar a esos tontos mayordomos fugitivos o me iré a estudiar, no lo sé._

\- _Ya veo- lo volvió a ver- ¿A dónde piensas ir?_

\- _No estoy seguro- suspiro volviendo a tomar su taza de té- estaba pensando irme a estudiar a Konohagakure y buscar a esos rosados en esa ciudad._

\- _Nuestra familia nunca ha estado en ese lugar- lo miró serio- puede ser una buena opción._

\- _Es el único lugar que falta ver- lo miró- además está la mejor facultad de sistemas en ese lugar._

\- _¿Aun quieres crear el robot ese?- sonrio de medio lado- pensé que te habías rendido._

\- _Nunca me rendiré- le sonrio- ni con los Haruno ni con el futuro que nos espera con los robots._

\- _Eres raro- rio en voz baja- nuestra antepasada que inicio con la tradición de buscar a esa familia estaría orgullosa de ti._

\- _Idiota- volvió a reír- agradece que tal vez te traiga a tu mayordomo._

\- _No me interesa- suspiro- me sé cuidar solo._

\- _Insisto- rio un poco más fuerte- idiota._

 _El joven Sasori Akasuna era el último descendiente directo de la hermosa princesa Saori, él era la viva imagen de ella aunque nadie lo sabía. Parecía su reencarnación pero en versión masculina. Simplemente un chico muy guapo con la misma determinación de su antepasada. Él estaba decidido, él lo haría. Él traería de una vez por todos a los Haruno de nuevo al palacio y acabaría con esa estúpida búsqueda por el mundo. Solo quedaba ese país para buscar, iría a Konohagakure a estudiar y a buscar a esos rosados y regresarlos a su hogar._

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _En Konohagakure to era paz y felicidad para la familia Haruno, después de tantos años se dieron cuenta que esa realeza no los buscaría y pensaban seriamente que la entonces princesa Saori le había mentido a su antepasado Sakumo de que lo iría a buscar. Ya no había pasado. Ellos habían empezado como unos simples campesinos a las afueras del pueblo._

 _Ahora eran ciudadanos que vivían en el centro de la ciudad, la familia vivía en el cielo por así decirlo. Habían progresado, empezando a estudiar. Ya no eran los analfabetas de hace siglos atrás, eran personas de gran intelecto que destacaban en las actividades que hacían._

 _Y ahora estaba ella, la menor de la familia. Una hermosa pelirrosa de ojos verdes como el primer Haruno que tomó la iniciativa de escapar, como el gran Sakumo. Estaba feliz, por fin podría empezar a estudiar sistemas de una vez por todas como siempre quiso, iría a la universidad de su ciudad sin correr el miedo que se detecte su pasado y la lleven junto a su familia a Amegakure como decía el pasado que le habían contado de generación en generación._

 _Ahora estaba caminando feliz rumbo al centro comercial junto a su mejor amiga que la veía muy alegre, se notaba que era el día de ella._

\- _Se te ve excelente hoy- dijo una rubia de ojos azules._

\- _No sé por qué siento que pasará algo genial- dijo ella viendo a su amiga_

\- _¿Hoy o más adelante?- inquirió riendo._

\- _No tengo idea Ino- rio mientras entraban al centro comercial- y no me interesa._

\- _Que ruda Sakura- la miro- te quiero preguntar algo._

\- _Adelante cerda- le sacó la lengua a su amiga._

\- _¿Qué harás en vacaciones?- sonrio de medio lado._

\- _No tengo idea- suspiro- pensaba ir a la playa o no sé._

\- _Yo iré al extranjero con mis padres- se voltio a verla- ¿quieres venir?_

\- _¿A dónde sería?- trago grueso algo nerviosa._

\- _Amegakure- sonrio- me han dicho que es muy lindo._

\- _Lo siento- bajo la mirada- no puedo ir a ese lugar._

\- _¿Por qué?- frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué a tu familia nunca se les puede mencionar ese lugar?_

\- _Digamos que es herencia- suspiro- es una larga historia._

\- _La puedo escuchar- le sonrio- aunque no ahora._

\- _¿Por qué?- alzó una ceja viendo a su amiga._

\- _Porque acabo de ver un vestido en rebaja que lo van a comprar antes que yo- salio corriendo a una tienda dejando a su amiga sola._

\- _Esa idiota- suspiro negando con la cabeza- iré a comprar las cosas para la universidad._

 _La bella joven se fue a otra tienda cercana a donde su amiga había entrado a atacar por un vestido color azul. Ella veía las cosas y pensaba en la historia que le contaban desde pequeña ¡Patrañas! Pensaba ella, no podía haber existido algo así de verdad ¿Ellos mayordomos? Por favor, nunca había escuchado algo tan tonto._

 _Aunque gracias a esos cuentos que le decían desde pequeña ahora sentía un pequeño miedo por Amegakure, no se imaginaba que podría pasar si se atreviera a pisar ese lugar y no se quería atrever a comprobar si esas historias eran verdaderas. Siempre había visto pelirrojos con ojos avellana pero nunca corría de ellos como lo hacía su familia. La hacían sentir tanta vergüenza, siempre tan exagerados."_

Tictac el abuelo dormido está, clic clac los niños enojados se quieren levantar, tictac la señora se acerca a su esposo ya, clac clic los niños ven interesados en su lugar, tictac un fuerte golpe suena en el lugar, clac clic los niños riendo están, tictac el abuelo despierto se encuentra ya, tictac la señora a hornear regresará, clic clac los niños viendo al abuelo emocionados están, tictac el abuelo volverá a hablar.

\- ¿Qué paso?- dijo el señor mayor viendo a los niños

\- Se quedó dormido a mitad de cuento anciano- dijo Boruto con el ceño fruncido.

\- No lo trates así Boruto- lo regaño la pequeña Sarada.

\- Es verdad- dijo Shikadai- demás que no durmió su siesta.

\- Niñatos groseros- dijo el señor de ojos avellana con una vena en la frente- respeten a sus mayores.

\- Es verdad- dijo Chocho- lo están tratando muy mal, esta viejo para que lo traten así.

\- No sé para qué me molesto- suspiro el señor viendo a su esposa entrar por la puerta- ¿Recuerdas donde iba?

\- Vas a empezar a contar el encuentro de ellos- le sonrio- tengan niños- les extendió más galletas.

\- Gracias- dijeron todos los niños pequeños con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ya recordé- recibió una galleta- ¿Quieres quedarte a escuchar?

\- No me perdería mi parte favorita por nada- se sentó en el sillón individual- continua.

\- Está bien- miro a todos los niños- después de eso…

 _"Era un hermoso viernes soleado, los pájaros cantaban, las personas salían a trabajar, los niños sonreían para ir a estudiar. Y luego estaba ella corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo hacia su universidad, entre todos los días posibles debía ser ese donde se le hacía tarde; pero que gran mala suerte. Llegar tarde justo el a la primera clase de ese día, que gran humillación._

 _Corría por los pasillos, de puerta en puerta viendo los números de los salones. Al frente de ella se encontraba por fin el hermoso salón donde vería la primera clase, se acercó un poco y se asomó con cuidado, el maestro se encontraba llamando a lista para su suerte, aun no se le llamaba. Vio a los lugares vacíos, solo había uno, al lado de un pelirrojo de ojos avellana. No le importó y se sentó con él._

\- _Sakura Haruno- llamó el profesor viendo a todo el salón._

\- _Aquí- dijo ella levantando la mano- casi llego tarde- susurro._

\- _¿Haruno?- el joven la vio impresionado, tenía todas las características que había escuchado que debía buscar- los encontré._

\- _¿Decías algo?- lo vio, era un chico muy guapo._

\- _No es nada- volteo la mirada al frente, era una linda chica- solo pensaba en voz alta._

\- _Ya veo- volteo la mirada- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

\- _Sasori- se limitó a decir- un gusto conocerte Sakura._

\- _El gusto es mío- le sonrio- espero nos llevemos bien._

\- _A mí también me gustaría- le dedico una media sonrisa._

 _Las horas de clase pasaban, Sasori había avisado a su familia el encuentro con su mayordomo pelirrosado. En Amegakure se formó un gran revuelo por la alegría de haber encontrado a sus mayordomos fugitivos después de tanto tiempo, Gaara no cabía en la impresión, su primo lo había logrado. Ese fosforo amante a los robots era increíble._

 _Las clases terminaron, Sakura iba a su casa. Se sentía rara, el ambiente no era el de siempre, había frio y todo estaba demasiado callado, se acercó a su casa. Tuvo miedo después de mucho tiempo, había una limosina frente su casa y escuchaba muchos gritos, estaba aterrada. Al acercarse a paso lento lo vio. Era el compañero de clases que había visto en su primera clase. Su familia peleaba con otras personas que intentaban meterlos a la limosina, la cogieron por los hombros._

\- _¡Qué está pasando!- grito ella forcejeando con la persona que la tenía agarrada- ¡Sasori!_

\- _Me alegro volver a verte Sakura- se paró frente a ella- suéltala._

\- _Si mi señor- dijo mientras soltaba a la pelirrosa._

\- _¡Quiero una explicación!- grito desesperada viendo como a su madre la tiraban dentro de la limosina- ¡Que pasa en esta casa!_

\- _No deberías hablarle así a tu señor- dijo este sonriendo- no me presenté bien._

\- _¿Qué intentas decir?- se puso pálida._

\- _Soy Sasori Akasuna- hizo una reverencia- a partir de hoy tú y tu familia vuelven a Amegakure._

\- _No por favor- se resistió entrar en la limosina- todo menos esto._

\- _Lo siento Sakura- entró en la limosina- pero la búsqueda de los Akasuna termino._

\- _Pasaron siglos- negó con la cabeza mientras el vehículo se movía- debieron olvidar esa tontería._

\- _Sakura- dijo la madre de ella- todo acabo, fuimos libres mucho tiempo._

\- _Es verdad señora- hablo Sasori- es hora de volver al trabajo- rio._

\- _Esto es ridículo- Sakura empezó a llorar- ¿Qué pasará con la universidad?_

\- _No te preocupes- suspiro Sasori- la terminaremos._

\- _¿Terminaremos?- pregunto desconfiada._

\- _A partir de ahora serás mi sirvienta- la vio a los ojos._

\- _Pero…- iba a replicar._

\- _Nada de peros- la vio serio- debes respetarme._

\- _Está bien- bajo la mirada triste- mi señor._

 _El viaje de regreso a Amegakure fue triste y rápido durando solo unas horas para la familia Haruno, solo se escuchaban sollozos de las mujeres, palabrotas de los hombres de la familia. Sakura solo veía la ventana en donde estaba mientras veía los edificios de ese país, mientras Sasori la veía serio._

 _Ahora estaban todos los pelirrosados de ojos verdes en frente de ese hermoso palacio a las afueras de la ciudad, era muy bien custodiado, lo sabían. Estaban frente el palacio de la corona de Amegakure, después de tantos años habían vuelto de ese lugar del que habían hecho hasta lo imposible de escapar. La tristeza en todos aumento aún más y el ego de Sasori creció demasiado."_

\- ¿Enserio paso eso?- preguntó un muy impresionado Mitsuki.

\- No puedo creer que pasara- Inojin abrió mucho los ojos.

\- No sean tontos- suspiro Sarada- era obvio que pasaría.

\- ¡Claro que no!- grito Boruto- eso nadie lo esperaba.

\- Clama niños- dijo la señora con ojos verdes- esto se pone mucho mejor.

\- Es verdad- río el señor viendo a la Himawari que se quedó dormida sobre él- prepárense.

\- ¿Para qué?- dijo Chocho viendo al señor.

\- Debe ser cerca del final- hablo Shikadai acostado en el suelo.

\- Se nota que eres inteligente- sonrio al pequeño niño- tiempo después…

 _"Se veía a cada familiar de la corona otra vez con su mayordomo y sirvienta de la familia Haruno personal como hace tantos años había pasado, todo volvía a ser como hace tanto tiempo, como hace tantos siglos con unos pocos cambios permíteme contarte. Los Haruno ya no mandaban sobre la servidumbre del resto de los palacios de la familia Akasuna. Esa labor había sido robada hace siglos por diferentes sirvientes del lugar que parecían felices del poder mandar y humillar a los legendarios mayordomos fugitivos._

 _Los Haruno en cambio no les importaba, sabían que en cualquier momento volverían a escapar, tenían la determinación y deseo de libertad de su antepasado Sakumo Haruno. Pero no podían hacer nada, debían esperar el regreso de su última descendiente con señor. Hace mucho tiempo ella se fue con él a servirle a Konoha mientras los dos terminaban sus estudios._

 _Esa fue una pequeña ventaja que tenían ellos, se les permitió seguir ejerciendo sus trabajos bajo la constante vigilancia de los otros trabajadores y a los más jóvenes se les concedió el derecho de seguir trabajando, se habían vuelto los trabajadores más inteligentes de ese palacio._

 _Para los Akasuna todo se había vuelto más fácil, esos pelirrosados eran muy buenos en sus trabajos, hasta Gaara debía aceptar ese hecho desde que conoció a su mayordomo. Ese hombre si sabía lo que hacía y que té que sabía hacer, rayos que eran buenos esos Haruno. Aunque a él le hubiera gustado que Sakura le perteneciera como sirvienta ya la había escogido su primo, y en la mirada de él supo de inmediato la razón._

 _Al paso del tiempo Gaara lo confirmo cada que veía a su primo ir al palacio con su sirvienta, él no la trataba como una empleada, como una cualquiera como siempre había acostumbrado su primo en hacerlo. Para él ella era especial y lo respetaba. Sus ojos avellana denotaban un gran amor a ella con el paso del tiempo y de parte de ella también, lo había visto._

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _Sasori veía interesante a la pelirrosa que estaba frente a él con unos libros. Desde que la llevo de vuelta a Amegakure él le había prohibido que se alejara de él exceptuando únicamente las clases que no tenían juntos. Ella como su fiel sirvienta le obedecía. Y ahora estaba frente a él, con ese hermoso cabello tapando sus ojos que se encontraban inmersos en ese libro de programación._

 _¡Rayos ella sí que era linda! Lo supo desde el primer día que la vio y la volvió su sirvienta escogiéndola primero que su primo; al ver al futuro rey supo que también la quería pero para su mala suerte él la vio primero y no quería que se fuera jamás. Se había enamorado aunque sabía que no se podía, la quería para él._

 _No quería que se repitiera la historia, no quería que se escapara con su familia, la quería a su lado para que fuera su mujer y no su sirvienta. Pero sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo que él. O eso era lo que él creía._

\- _¿Qué ocurre joven amo?- preguntó la pelirrosa viéndola interesada._

\- _Sakura- frunció un poco el ceño- te he dicho mucho que no me digas así._

\- _Lo siento señor- bajó la mirada._

\- _Llámame Sasori- le sonrio para que se sintiera mejor- el que me trates tan formal es muy tonto._

\- _Lo siento señor Sasori- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- solo quiero que sienta el respeto que le tengo._

\- _Pero no lo hagas así- rio un poco- nos tenemos mucha confianza como para que me trates como un anciano._

\- _Solo trato como debo a mi amo- suspiro ella viéndole a los ojos- es hora de ir por la merienda ¿Qué desea hoy señor Sasori?_

\- _A ti- le dijo viéndola a los ojos- te deseo a ti._

\- _Por favor señor no haga esas bromas- Sakura bajo los ojos demasiado sonrojada- le traeré un pedazo de tarta de manzana._

\- _Como desees Sakura- suspiro pesadamente- me volvió a rechazar sin saberlo- negó con la cabeza._

 _Sakura estaba en la cocina partiendo una rebanada de la tarta demasiado sonrojada, ese estúpido pelirrojo volvía a jugar con sus sentimientos, como si ella no sintiera nada por él. Detestaba el hecho de quererlo tanto, era tan feo que le dolía. Lo amaba maldición, después de tanto tiempo y siendo tan bien tratada por él lo empezó a amar._

 _Ino cuando supo lo que ocurría casi pega el grita el cielo, no se imaginaba que esa historia tan tonta fuera posible, pero ahí veía a su amiga atendiendo a ese hombre sin poder decir nada para negarse, era triste pero no opinaba, ella veía en los ojos de Sasori un amor verdadero que le profesaba a su rosada favorita y por ese detalle nunca opino aún más sabiendo que Sakura le correspondía. Estaba cansada que ella dijera el típico –el amo Sasori no siente nada por mí- su amiga era tan tonta a veces._

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _Amegakure era un día frio, Sasori y Sakura habían vuelto hacía ya algún tiempo, Sakura atendía a su amo aunque contara con una carrera y quería ejercerla. Pero de cierta manera lo hacía al ayudar a su señor en el trabajo; era una suerte que se hayan graduado de lo mismo._

 _Y ahora estaban los dos en el estudio del pelirrojo viendo cómo hacer funcionar ese maldito robot, aunque tuviera todo de forma correcta y estuviera programado de la manera correcta simplemente él se negaba a obedecer, hacia lo que quería como si tuviera vida propia; aunque eso de cierta manera era un gran avance pero no quería obedecer._

\- _Amo Sasori ya es tarde- suspiro Sakura viendo el reloj- debería ir a descansar._

\- _Quiero que esto funcione- se quitó sus gafas frustrado- no entiendo por qué no obedece._

\- _A nadie le gusta que le den ordenes- dijo Sakura viéndole con tristeza- todos solo buscamos algo._

\- _¿Qué es?- la vio a los ojos- por favor ayúdame Sakura._

\- _Amo Sasori- lo vio sorprendida, suspiró- usted lo programo para que pensara como humano- vio al pequeño robot- los humanos solo buscamos felicidad y el recibir órdenes no da felicidad._

\- _Ya veo- le sonrio con agradecimiento- me hace feliz el que siempre me ayudes._

\- _Es mi deber amo- lo miro fijamente- ¿Qué lo hace a usted feliz señor Sasori?_

\- _¿Te digo la verdad?- le vio sonriendo, ella asintió- el tenerte siempre conmigo y que no me dejes._

\- _Amo Sasori- se sonrojo fuertemente- el trabajo lo dejó cansado es mejor que…_

\- _Ya sé lo que dirás- se levantó despacio de su escritorio- iré a dormir._

\- _Lo levantaré mañana a la hora de siempre- bajo la mirada triste- que descanse._

\- _Tu igual Sakura- le sonrio con cariño._

 _El pelirrojo salio del lugar, ella vio todo y ordenó un poco para irse a organizar su maleta, su hermano tenía todo listo para esa noche, se sentía mal por mentirle a él; después de todo era el hombre del que se había enamorado. Se le rompía el corazón el solo hecho de creer que a él le daría igual._

 _Siempre era lo mismo, él le decía algo en son de broma, ella se sonrojaba y siempre buscaba la forma de escapar, era tan triste. Vio a su familia fuera del palacio con sus maletas, solo faltaba ella. Cogió su maleta dispuesta a irse con ellos y repetir la historia de siglos atrás. Esperaba que su señor fuera feliz cuando encontrara a la mujer que quería y de ella poder olvidarlo._

 _Cogió su maleta y salio del palacio real, un vuelo a Sunagakure los esperaba a todos en menos de una hora._

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _Sasori corría por todo el palacio, Sakura no estaba por ningún lado al igual que su familia, estaba desesperado, no pudo dormirse. Algo pasaba, no quería que su presentimiento se volviera realidad. No la quería perder, no quería que todo se repitiera como le pasó a su antepasada._

 _Vio por la ventana, ahí iba ella corriendo con una maleta con su familia a coger un taxi, conocía a los Haruno. Intentarían escapar lo más rápido que pudiera. Corriendo bajo las escaleras desesperado. No, maldita sea no. Que se fueran todos menos ellos. Saliendo ya no había rastro de nada. Corrió a la habitación de su chofer y lo hizo salir de la cama._

\- _Llévame al aeropuerto- dijo él desesperado- ¡Rápido!_

\- _¿Ocurre algo amo Sasori?- dijo el señor saliendo de la cama._

\- _¡La historia se está repitiendo!- el hombre lo miró extrañado- ¡Los Haruno intentan escapar!_

\- _Pero amo Sasori- intento hablar el chofer._

\- _Llévelo- apareció el futuro rey en la habitación._

\- _Señor Gaara- miro a su futuro rey impresionado- como ordene._

\- _¿Gaara?- vio a su primo extrañado._

\- _Sé que no la quieres perder- le sonrio a su primo- detenlos._

\- _Lo haré- sonrio de medio lado._

 _Esa misma noche una limosina salio del palacio a altas horas rumbo al aeropuerto para intentar detener la segunda fuga de la familia Haruno, los sirvientes personales de la corona de Amegakure, de la familia Akasuna. Con el ultimo descendiente determinado a detenerlos aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, solo para evitar que se repita la historia y perder a la mujer que ha ama."_

\- ¿Sasori llego a tiempo?- preguntó un emocionado Boruto.

\- ¿Los Haruno lograron huir?- preguntó ahora Mitsuki.

\- Ya niños- rio la señora divertida.

\- Si interrumpen no podré terminar- dijo el señor de ojos avellana con la pequeña Himawari aun dormida- ya casi terminamos.

\- Lo sabemos- suspiro Sarada.

\- Ellos son idiotas- sonrio Inojin- perdónelos señor.

\- Por favor continúe- dijo Chocho viendo a un Shikadai dormido en el suelo.

\- Está bien- negó con la cabeza, divertido- cuando Sasori llego…

 _"El aeropuerto estaba casi solo, las personas ya se habían ido. Solo quedaba un vuelto para irse y terminar con la jornada de ese día. Las pocas personas eran las que alistaban para ir Sunagakure de una vez por todas. Entre esas se encontraban un grupo de pelirrosados que se encontraban esperando para pasar a la sala de abordaje y huir como hace siglos había hecho su familia._

 _Sakura veía de manera disimulada la entrada principal del aeropuerto con la esperanza de que el amor de su vida y chico que amaba apareciera, el tiempo pasaba y él no se asomaba. Suspiro algo triste, inconscientemente siempre supo que él no la buscaría aunque la quisiera. Él nunca sentiría lo mismo que ella sentía por él._

\- _Los pasajeros con destino a Sunagakure pasar a la sala de abordaje- se escuchó por los megáfonos del aeropuerto._

\- _Es hora de irnos hermanita- dijo un muchacho un poco mayor a ella- debemos hacerlo._

\- _Lo sé- suspiró ella parándose- es hora de volver a huir._

\- _Sakura- la madre de ellos le hablo- este siempre fue el deseo de nuestro antepasado._

\- _Lo se madre- le sonrio- debemos hacerlo por él._

\- _Me alegro que lo sepas- la vio algo seria- estaremos bien._

\- _Eso espero- miró por última vez la entrada del lugar._

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _Sasori había acabado de llegar al lugar, veía por todos lados sin poder ubicar a un grupo de personas con el cabello rosado, estaba desesperado. No quería que se fueran, no quería que ella se fuera, no quería estar otra vez solo ¡No! Cada pasillo fue revisado, cada lugar de ese aeropuerto fue mirado por él hasta el cansancio. No los veía, estaba por llorar._

\- _Los pasajeros con destino a Sunagakure pasar a la sala de abordaje- se escuchó por los megáfonos del aeropuerto._

\- _¿Tal vez ellos?- se dijo a su mismo corriendo a la sala._

 _Corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, sabía que su tiempo estaba contado. Corrió y al frente de él pudo ver la sala de abordaje, suspiro nervioso. No sabía cómo detenerlos pero debía hacerlo aunque fuera lo último que haga._

\- _Su boleto por favor- dijo una joven viéndolo._

\- _Yo no- empezó pero lo interrumpieron._

\- _Si no tiene no puede pasar- le sonrio mientras le indicaba que saliera del lugar._

\- _Debo pasar- frunció el ceño- es urgente._

\- _Sin boleto no pasa- le dijo con una vena en la frente._

\- _Me importa un carajo lo que usted desee- dijo ignorando y entrando a la sala._

\- _¡Seguridad!- grito la joven._

 _Él corrió muy rápido, sabía que unos mastodontes dentro de poco lo irían a sacar a patadas del lugar sin importarles que él sea parte de la misma realiza de ese país. Estaba sudando, no se detendría, no sin antes encontrar a esos mayordomos. Frunció el ceño, ellos no deberían ser solo eso. No permitiría que se fueran, al menos no antes de que él le dijera a Sakura lo que sentía._

 _Estaba jadeante cuando los vio, la familia completa lo veían con miedo e impresión al mismo tiempo, no se podían creer que su señor había ido a buscarlo ¡Estaba loco! Sakura estaba demasiado impresionada y con la pequeña, casi minúscula esperanza que lo hubiera hecho por ella, era una tontería. Suspiro y vio a su familia y luego a su amo que se estaba acercando a ella._

\- _Joven amo- lo vio a los ojos algo sonrojada._

\- _No te dejaré ir- empezó a jadear- prometiste no hacerlo._

\- _Sakura debemos irnos- dijo su hermano viéndola._

\- _Yo- vio a su familia y luego a su señor._

\- _No me dejes- la cogió de la mano apoyando su frente en su hombro- no te quiero perder._

\- _Joven amo yo debo- empezó a decir ella cuando sintió su hombro húmedo- ¿por qué llora?_

\- _¡Sakura!- grito su madre viéndola- no podemos quedarnos._

\- _Por favor- su voz estaba algo ronca por el llanto- haré lo que sea para que ni tú ni tu familia se vayan._

\- _Eso no es verdad- habló el joven pelirrosa cogiendo la mano de su hermana- no queremos más mentiras._

\- _Lo juro- apretó los puños- no quiero perder a la mujer que amo._

\- _¿Qué?- dijo impresionada Sakura tan roja como un tomate- ¿lo dice enserio amo Sasori?_

\- _Tan enserio como que tu cabello es rosa natural- le sonrio con amor- por favor quédense._

\- _Sakura- se acercó su madre viéndola- ¿Qué escoges?"_

Tictac el señor silenció, tictac la mujer sonrió, clic clac los niños en silencio están, clic clac ellos empiezan a preguntar, tictac los mayores intentan no contestar, clac clic los niños intensidad muestran más, tictac el señor rendido responderá.

\- Vamos viejo di que pasó- Boruto grito viéndolo.

\- Es cierto- hizo puchero Sarada- ¿Sakura se fue o se quedó con Sasori?

\- Yo creo que se fue- suspiró Inojin- su familia le ponía mucha presión.

\- Para nada- contratacó Mitsuki- debió de quedarse, el amor es más fuerte.

\- Vamos digan que pasó- frunció el ceño Chocho-

\- Calma niños por favor- habló la señora de ojos jade parándose de su lugar.

\- Todas sus ideas son buenas- sonrio el señor de ojos avellana- pero uno tuvo razón.

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó Shikadai abriendo uno de sus ojos.

\- Responde tú Sakura- sonrio al ver la sorpresa de los niños.

\- Para nada- rio de igual forma tomando en brazos a la pequeña Himawari- habla tu Sasori.

\- ¿ustedes son los de…?- fue interrumpida Sarada.

\- Niños- apareció por la puerta una mujer de cabello rubio- organícense, las entrevistas para familias empiezan dentro de poco

\- Ya vamos señora Tsunade- dijeron todos parándose.

\- Nos vemos después- dijo Boruto tomando en brazos a su hermana y saliendo.

\- Hasta luego señores- dijeron los demás saliendo por la puerta.

Los mayores rieron animadamente, la próxima vez que los fueran a ver al orfanato esos niños les pedirían demasiadas explicaciones, e Himawari los harían volver a contarla por haberla dormida en la mayor parte del relato, pero que lindos eran esos pequeños niños.

* * *

Es algo soso lo sé, pero es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido para recompensar el hecho de que no he estado acá casi y no he podido cumplir con mi meta de traerles día por medio la actualización de mis finc, pero espero que sea de su agrado de todos modo, perdón su no les gusta. A los que les gusta les invito que me dejen un comentario, eso me ayuda y anima mucho.


End file.
